Zachary
|Race = Human|Gender = Male|Date of birth = April 22, Age 754|Date of death = May 8, Age 774 (Revived) Before Age 889|Height = 6'5" (195 cm) "adult"|Weight = 195 lbs (88 Kg) "adult"|Address = Huge Royal Winter Palace (Spencer World)|Occupation = Martial Artist Prince of the Spencer World Seventh Emperor of the Spencer World|Allegiance = Z Fighters (Warrior, Age 761 - Age 790)|FamConnect = Samuel (Paternal Grandfather) Sarah (Paternal Grandmother) Brandon (Father) Natalie (Mother) Simon (Younger brother) Emma (Younger sister) Justine (Wife) Megan (Daughter) Elyse (Daughter) Rose (Daughter)|FirstApp = }} Zachary (ザカリー'', Zakarii'') is the first child and oldest son of the Sixth Emperor, Brandon and the Empress Natalie of the beautiful dimensional realms Spencer World, the older brother of Simon and Emma. He's the first grandson of Samuel and Sarah. He's the lifelong best friend of Zesmond, Baron, Rebecca, Paul and Emily. He's also the husband of Justine and father to Megan, Elyse and Rose. Appearance Zachary is a young child and young man as a adult with a tall, slender build and above-average height with a slender yet fairly muscular and skinner well-built physique to stay the same appearance throughout the over the course of the series. Zachary has the orange eyes, fair skin complexion and a messy spiky crimson red hair. As a child, As a preteen, As a young adult, he's a tall person grew similar height to his father. He's have a great tall of his father's height and weight, As a adult, Personality Zachary is the friendly, courageous, caring, passionate, brave, strong-willed, kindhearted, calm, outspoken, energetic, compassionate and gentle personality. As a child, Zachary is He's very caring, fun-loving and sometimes he's calm, humorous, laid-back, intelligent (when it comes to medical stuff lol), knowledgeable, family-oriented, compassionate, sensitive and serious person in the series. As a Seventh Emperor of the beautiful dimensional realms Spencer World, As a loving husband and father, Biography Early Life Zachary was born in April 22 of Age 254, Dragon Ball Piccolo Jr. Saga In three years later after King Piccolo's defeat, having a reunion their friends at 23rd Martial Arts Tournament where Zachary's first appears as a two years old prince in Spencer World Dragon Ball Z Vegeta Saga Five years later after Goku defeat Piccolo at the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament, Frieza Saga After the battle with the Saiyans, Cell Saga In one year later (two years later in the FUNimation dub only) after Goku defeat Frieza on Planet Namek, the others still waiting for Goku return, In three years later, Majin Buu Saga In seven years later after the Cell Games, he's now twenty years old young adult, Perfect World Saga In ten years later after the deaths of Super Buu and Kid Buu, he and Justine are married and having three daughters names Megan, Elyse and Rose. Dragon Ball GT Black Star Dragon Ball Saga Five years later, Baby Saga After Super 17 Saga In one year later after the battle with Baby, Shadow Dragon Saga Sometimes Film Appearances Dead Zone Power Manga and Anime Zachary is Films In Video games In Techniques and Special Abilities * Flight - * Ki Blast - * Ki Sense - * Invisibility Blast - * Afterimage Technique - * Afterimage Strike - Transformations Unlock Potential Equipment * Sword - Video Games Appearances Zachary is a playable character in the following video games appearances include: Voice Actors * Japanese: * [[Ocean dub|'Ocean Group dub']]: * FUNimation dub: Battles Battles * Zachary, Movies * Zachary, Trivia * Zachary's name means Japanese name (ザカリー or Zakarii) is in Hebrew the meaning of the name Zachary is: Remembered by God. * In American the meaning of the name Zachary is: Remembered by God. * In English the meaning of the name Zachary is: Jehovah has remembered.' Has experienced a revival in modern times. ZACHERY. * It is of Hebrew origin, and the meaning of Zachary is "the Lord recalled". Variant of Zachariah; Zachary is one of several names from the Old Testament that have revived into favor in modern times. Gallery art_trade_with_hanoi25201_by_avebellez-dahgw3l.png|Zachary is the teenager c___k_pop_gives_me_life_by_vegetagirl9000-dbfl4f4.jpg gift__kanato_sheet_reference_by_hanoi25201-daf-1.jpg gift__kanato_sheet_reference_by_hanoi25201-daf-2.jpg ryu_shinohara__beach_chapter_by_hanoi25201-d9wqors.jpg gift__kanato_sheet_reference_by_hanoi25201-daf-3.jpg gift__kanato_sheet_reference_by_hanoi25201-daf-4.jpg gift__kanato_sheet_reference_by_hanoi25201-daf-5.jpg References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Saiyans Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Siblings Category:Spencer Family Category:Johnson Family Category:Royal Family Category:Swordsmen Category:Characters with What-if transformations Category:Video games where Zachary is playable Category:Gohan's Friends Category:Goku's Friend Category:Husband Category:Fathers Category:Z Fighters Category:DB Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Film characters Category:Husbands